The present invention relates to shelving assemblies, such as may be used in stands of various types, wall-mounted shelves, and the like.
A large number of different types of shelving assemblies have been constructed and are now in use. However, there is a continuous need for shelving assemblies that may be constructed of fewer and simpler parts producible in volume and at low cost, that can be more conveniently assembled according to a wide variety of possible designs, and/or that, when assembled, produce a more sturdy construction.